


The journey begans

by Luva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Katana, Original Character(s), Samurai, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luva/pseuds/Luva
Summary: Aoi arrives in a new city and gets a place to stay after rescuing some children. Are these people trustworthy though or will they cause problems in the future? And why is Aoi going through so much trouble not to be recognized by anyone?





	The journey begans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all possible readers!  
This is one of my first works and I`m so happy that someone has come across it.  
This has been inspired by anime called Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto.  
English is not my native language so sorry about any mistakes.  
Constructive feedback is always appreciated :D

I wander the streets of the city I arrived the other day. Tightening the scarf around my neck and mouth so that no one can recognise me - that would cause unnecessary troubles- I continue on my path. My eyes land on a small gathering of men who are arguing loudly. I walk past them not wanting to rise any attention. Just as I have passed the bunch of men I hear children giggling and I turn around. The children have run from an alley just in the middle of the men who are about to unshed their swords. I won`t watch innocent children to be slaughtered today. No, not on my watch. I get my hands on my katana and run in the middle of the ruckus just as the man is getting his weapon ready for an attack. I hit him in the jaw with the back of the katana and with a fast swing land a blow on the stomach of the man standing across him. I repeat the process with the other men without them even noticing what hit `em. I grab both children in my arms and dash to the alley. Thankfully the children stay calm, what honestly surprises me a bit, as I continue running. When I am pleased with the distance, I put the children down and catch my breath. They both stand there watching me.  
"You two okay?", I ask and correct my pose.  
The older child nods with a wide smile on her face. They probably don`t even realize how serious the situation was. I sigh and am about to leave when a man rans towards us. I prepare myself for a fight.  
“Kyle! Rita! Are you guys fine? I saw it all but was way too slow.” I hear the man yell and let myself calm down. This man is not a threat. He knows these kids. I lower my hand away from my katana where it had flown automatically. Good, they have adult company now, so I can leave. The man reaches us just as I am about to take my leave.  
“You, wait! Thanks for helping these kids.” The man says to me smiling and offers his hand for a shake. I don`t respond and prepare to leave. It is not good for me to stay here any longer than necessary. Police must already be on the scene and reaching this alley soon. I raise my scarf over my nose and turn around to finally leave.  
“So…You seem to need a place for hiding for a while. Why not come with us. I promise no one is going to bother you.” I turn around sharply and face the man. Who is he? How does he know I don`t want anything to do with the police? Although it may be obvious when looking my outfit. All black shirt and puffy trousers, long boots that almost reach my knees, scarf that hide my hair and half of the face.  
“No need to be so on guard. I did say I give you my word. AND you did save the kids. It is the least I can do.”  
I spare a glance to the kids who are staring at us intently. I close my eyes for a second and lower the scarf.  
“Just until they have stopped the search.” I answer softly and calmly.  
Just then we hear sounds of yelling getting closer.  
“Great. Now follow me. Come on kids let`s get this gentleman to the best hiding place ever. ”He says and smiles even wider than before.  
I hope this wasn`t an awful mistake. He doesn`t seem to be serious person so I find myself I bit bothered. Although this is my best option at the time. I follow the man and the kids through the alleys until we reach a door. “Kanto Theatrical Troupe” says the sign hanging over the door. Oh no. What have I gotten myself into. None the less I get inside the house. We end up in a large room full of benches. This must be where they have their shows.  
“Katsuki. Who is this?” asks a young lady sitting around a small table with three other people.  
“Ah hah. Actually, I don`t know. He just saved the kids from a bunch of drunkards and needed to hide for a while, so I brought him here.” The man I guess is Katsuki says and rubs the back of his neck.  
“What happened? Saved the kids? You were supposed to keep an eye on them!”  
“I`m sorry. But everything is fine now. Isn`t it?”  
“Well no if HE gets us into trouble.” A new person joins the conversation.  
“I mean no harm and don`t want to cause any trouble. Thank you for your offer but I should probably leave.” I turn and start to walk away. I don`t want to cause a fight between friends. It is best for me to stay away from them and any other people.  
“Hey wait. You don`t have to go. Knowing Katsuki he gave you his word, so we are not breaking that. And you don`t seem like a bad person. Follow me and I show you were you can wait so no one will notice you.” The lady offers. It really would be best for me to just leave but I have no idea how close the police is or if anybody recognised me. I should lay low at least for this evening. People don`t often care to remember short fights on the street.  
“Just for a little while.” I answer and follow the lady.


End file.
